Lists of Animated Incarnations of Harmony Unleashed
Due to the success of both the telefilm, Harmony Unleashed: Evolution and the anime series, Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift, the franchise has spawned various animated series in format of cartoon or anime. As of now, there was a majority of anime shows rather than cartoons. =Cartoon Series= Harmony Unleashed: Uprising Harmony Unleashed: Uprising is an American TV animated series based on the Franchise Harmony Unleashed and the My Little Pony Franchise by Hasbro produced by Madhouse, Titmouse, Man of Action Studios, Hasbro Studios, Aaron Montalvo Animation Studios, The Pony Network and AtomicRanger97 Network under distribution by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. and FremantleMedia Enterprises with co-operation with FUNimation Entertainment. The series is developed by Man of Action, Lauren Faust and Aaron Montalvo. And it will be rated TV-PG and TV-14. This is the first animated series to both be rated less than a mature audience only and more than a younger one, and also the second animated series not involving the YouTube Poop universe. In November 19, it premiered the 5-parter event part of Toonami on AtomicRanger97 Network in the Thanksgiving Week, when the new episodes after the 5-parter releases in January 2013. As of now, a second season is renewed and premiered in October 2013. Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku: The Animation Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku - The Animation ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド：アンズロー文楽 - THE ANIMATION', Hāmonī anrīshudo: Anzurō bunraku Za Animeshon) is a Japanese-Canadian/American animated series produced by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc., Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, ActionFliks Media Group, Aniplex, Kadokawa, Bandai Visual, Bushiroad, Ultra Super Pictures, Takara Tomy, The Pony Network, Trigger and Titmouse, with distribution by FremantleMedia Enterprises based on the graphic novel series of the same name by Aaron Montalvo and devanstar, as well as the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic series created by Lauren Faust, and the dolls of the franchise by Hasbro. The series is developed by its original creator alongside Meghan McCarthy, known for being the head writer of Season 3 and 4 of the Original FiM series. McCarthy became the showrunner until 2013 due to honest controversy towards the bronies and season 4 development, For which Rob Renzetti, will be the showrunner alongside Montalvo, meaning that he not only is working on Gravity Falls but on the AB animated series as well. In the Japanese release, Hiroto Ishikawa, localization director of the Japanese version of the FiM series is the Japanese showrunner alongside Hiroyuki Imaishi as chief director. The show is rated TV-14 DLSV/TV-MA due to the comic's nature being mature-audienced with violence, sexual situations and language. The Next: Animated Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku - THE NEXT Animated (ハーモニーアンリーシュド：アンソロ文楽：THE NEXT アニメーション, Hāmonīanrīshudo: Ansoro bunraku: Za Nekusuto animēshon) s a Japanese-Canadian/American animated series produced by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc., Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, ActionFliks Media Group, Aniplex, Kadokawa, Bandai Visual, Bushiroad, Ultra Super Pictures, Takara Tomy, The Pony Network, Trigger and Titmouse, with distribution by FremantleMedia Enterprises. It's a sequel to the Anthro Bunraku series based on the graphic novel to be launched the same year as the telefilm developed by Aaron Montalvo and Rob Renzetti. The Sequel Series called "Anthro Bunraku: The Next" is announced and planned after the end of the first series (The AppleSpark Redemption Arc) and is set to be launched around 2015 and 2016 alongside the premiere of the telefilm, Future Genesis. The series takes 14 years after the events of the first series as Magic Seed (son of Twilight Sparkle and Applejack) becomes the protagonist of the series, as well as Twinkle Star. The first half of the sequel comic series is adapted into a Telefilm called Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku Future Genesis: The Movie and later the second half, taking 3 years later, is adapted into an animated series called the same as the title of the Comic. ABXEQG: Prelude to Blood My Little Pony: Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku x Equestria Girls - Prelude to Blood ('マイ·リトル·ポニー：ハーモニーアンリーシュド：アンソロ文楽Xエクエストリアガールズ アニメスペシャル: ブラッドの前置き', Mai· ritoru· ponī: Hāmonīanrīshudo: Ansoro bunraku X ekuesutoriagāruzu Anime supesharu - Buraddo no maeoki) is an American-Japanese animated 5-part special event produced by Titmouse and Studio Trigger with co-operation from Hasbro Studios, Hollowfox Entertainment, Dentsu, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy, Bandai Visual, Aniplex, Pony Canyon Enterprises, We've, Kadokawa Pictures, Ultra Super Pictures, The Pony Network, DHX Media, ActionFliks Media Corp and FremantleMedia Enterprises. It's an event taking place after Mirror Raiders and before the new film Dual Equine Blood, chief directed by Chris Prynoski and directed by Jayson Thiessen and Mike Milo, supervised by Hiroyuki Imaishi, and all episodes co-directed by Akira Amemiya and Hiromi Wakabayashi. The series will stream on Hulu, YouTube and Netflix on December 2013 worldwide and releasing the japanese dub in Japan on NicoNico and Bandai Channel the week after the overseas' release as well as streaming the dub overseas on Hulu and Crunchyroll. The mini-series is rated TV-MA. Harmony Unleashed: Dramatic Ascension Harmony Unleashed: Dramatic Ascension is an upcoming Japanese-American CGI animated series from NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. It will be released by internet streaming simulcast on Bandai Channel, NicoNico Douga and Hulu in Japan, as well as Hulu, Crunchyroll and Machinima Prime one episode per week and all complete seasons on Netflix in Early 2014. This is the first Harmony Unleashed animated series to have CGI animation as well as the first one to air on internet streaming instead of television. The series is produced by Hasbro Studios, Bushiroad Entertainment, Takara Tomy, Bandai Visual, Machinima Prime, 9Story Entertainment, Legendary Television, Sanzigen CGI-Animation Studio, Nerd Corps Entertainment, OLM Digital Inc., Hollowfox Entertainment Inc. and Warner Bros. Animation, and distributed by Warner Bros. Digital Distribution. Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド エクエストリアキャンパススプレマシー', Hāmonīanrīshudo: ekuesutoriakyanpasusupuremashī) ''is an upcoming/potential/planned American-Japanese animated television series produced by Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, Arad Productions Inc., ActionFliks Media Group, Aniplex, Kadokawa, Bandai Visual, Bushiroad, Ultra Super Pictures, Takara Tomy, The Pony Network and Hollowfox Entertainment, with animation provided by Titmouse, Trigger and Production I.G. The show is a spin-off of the Anthro Bunraku comic book/animated series based on the Equestria Girls universe taking place after the Anthro Bunraku/Equestria Girls crossover. The series is developed by Aaron Montalvo and Greg Weisman and is set to be airing around 2015 on The Pony Network. Due to the success of the Anthro Bunraku/Equestria Girls crossover mini-series, Hollowfox Entertainment and Hasbro Studios talked about a spin-off to the Anthro Bunraku series in the Equestria Girls Universe with the same crew that worked on the Anthro Bunraku animated series. Production I.G's Mitsuhisa Ishikawa and Arad Production's Avi Arad (who is also chairman of the American Production I.G branch) proposed Trigger X Titmouse to collaborate with them. =Anime Series= Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift '''Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift' ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド ヒューマン·ポニドックス コンティニュームシフト', Hāmonīanrīshudo Hyūman· ponidokkusu Kontinyūmushifuto, known as My Little Pony X NaruIchi97 AllStars - Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift) is a Japanese-American/Canadian crossover anime television series produced by Sunrise, NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc., Bandai Visual, Aniplex, Geneon Universal, Takara Tomy, Hasbro Studios, Namco Bandai Games Inc., DHX Media Vancouver, TV Aichi, and later Bushiroad (known as the Harmony Ponidox Shift Project for the Harmony Unleashed Production Committee) and also animated by Gainax, Trigger, Studio 4°C and Sunrise. The series aired between March 16, 2012 and September 13, 2013 on the TV Tokyo and TV Aichi network and later on other networks, including AT-X. The anime series is directed by Yoshiaki Okumura, written by Yasuko Kobayashi, adapting on an original story by Aaron Montalvo, original character designs by famous fanartist John Joseco, adapted by Hajime Watanabe and music by Shuhei Naruse, Kotaro Nakagawa, and the next season by Taku Takahashi and Yasuharu Takanashi. The anime is the first animated incarnation of the Harmony Unleashed franchise that led to success to expand by bringing Anthro Bunraku (and its animated series), Uprising and other new anime series by the following year. The series includes an OVA series of 14 full-hour episodes (Main = 6, COH = 6, SM = 2), 5 theatrical films, an audio drama series and a manga series illustrated by original character designer Joseco. Spin-off: GXC/HU: Ponidox Requiem GXC/HU: Ponidox Requiem is a 13-part series released 6 days a full hour on NaruIchi97 Television and AT-X in Japan at 9:00pm. It will be the mash-up between both YTP TV show sagas in the universe of the Anime series "Human Ponidox Continuum Shift". The animation production is by Studio 4°C, Trigger and Sunrise. The English Dub is released in NaruIchi97 Anitoku as a whole 13-episode marathon on November 23, 2012. OVA Miniseries Harmony Ponidox Shift Project and Sunrise are Chronological Origins of Harmony Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift: Chronological Origins of Harmony is a 7-part/60-minute OVA series involving the origins of the Mane Six with its masters from MLP Chronicles. The miniseries is by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97, Takara Tomy, Dentsu, Geneon Universal, Bushiroad and Hasbro Studios and it releases on AT-X in Japan from January to March of 2013, as well as worldwide English Subbed Internet release on Bandai Channel and NicoNico Douga, Manga UK, Crunchyroll and YouTube. English Dubbed Streaming March 29th on Hulu, YouTube, Crackle and Netflix and releasing on DVD and Blu-ray on April 2013 along with the Movie (Including English Language for Worldwide Releases). It is like a mash-up for My Little Pony Chronicles and the Friendship Is Magic Series with a Harmony Unleashed twist. As Bushiroad got involved in the project, and NI97 decided not to replace the HPCS Mane Six voice cast, The real MLP FiM Japanese Dub cast will voice their classic 1983 counterpart ponies. All 6 episodes, are directed by Goro Taniguchi, Toshiyuki Kubooka and Akira Amemiya, written by Yasuko Kobayashi and chief directed by Yoshiaki Okumura. Sun and Moon Side Story Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift: Sun and Moon Side Story ''(ハーモニーアンリーシュド ヒューマン·ポニドックス コンティニュームシフト 太陽と月外伝, Hāmonīanrīshudo Hyūman· ponidokkusu Kontinyūmushifuto Taiyō to tsuki gaiden)'' is a 2-parter original video animation based on the 2012-2013 television series of the same name produced by the Harmony Ponidox Shift Project, Sunrise, Trigger and Studio 4°C. The OVA's, while chief directed by Yoshiaki Okumura, are directed by Hiromi Wakabayashi and Seiji Mizushima with Yasuko Kobayashi returning as story editor based on an original story by Aaron Montalvo. The OVA's will be released on Blu-ray and DVD in Japan by Ultra Super Pictures and Geneon Universal in November 23rd, which it will premiere Season 4 of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic in North America, while the american release will be in January 2014, with no word of licensing yet. Harmony Unleashed: Equestrian Trinity Harmony Unleashed: Equestrian Trinity ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド：エクエストリアントリニティ', Hāmonīanrīshudo: Ekuestorian toriniti) is a Japanese-American AU anime television series produced by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Studioworks, Sunrise, Aniplex, Takara Tomy and Bushiroad. Its directed by Hajime Kamegaki, written by Yosuke Kuroda, character designs by Shigeto Koyama and Yoh Yoshinari, music by Yuki Kajiura and animated by A-1 Pictures and Sunrise. The anime series is an alternate spin-off to both Uprising and Human Ponidox Continuum Shift as well as the MLP: Friendship Is Magic series and the controversial spin-off film of the Friendship is Magic series, Equestria Girls and is airing on TV Tokyo and AT-X and later on Animax since September 24th, 2013 after the series finale of Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift, while the english release is set in 2014 by Aniplex of America, Sony Pictures International, Hasbro Studios and Hollowfox Entertainment. Harmony Unleashed SD series Harmony Unleashed SD: My Little Pony-dox Shift and All-Stars Crazy Fellas is an anime spin-off series based off the Harmony Unleashed series, it is a super-deformed version of the original Harmony Unleashed series with the same character art design by John Joseco, and directed by Hajime Kamegaki, as well as animation provided by Sunrise and Shin-Ei Animation. It aired on Animax and AT-X on November 24, 2012 at 8pm in Japan. The series is premiered English Dubbed on NaruIchi97 Anitoku on December 14, 2012. Re: All-Stars SD Harmony Unleashed: Re:All-Stars SD is a Japanese ONA series produced by Hollowfox Entertainment, Bushiroad, Ultra Super Pictures, We've, Barnum Studio, Takara Tomy, Bandai Visual and Nitroplus, directed by Shinji Takamatsu and animated by Liden Films. It is a reboot and second incarnation of the SD series after the first and second season of the SD series and it will be aired on NicoNico and Bandai Channel around 2015. The series is rated TV-PG. Following the cancellation of the SD television series (both HPCS and All-Stars), Hollowfox Entertainment wants to make another SD series but as an ONA series to be airing on NicoNico, Bandai Channel and PlayStation Network. Nitroplus will collaborate with Bushiroad, Bandai Visual, Hollowfox Entertainment and Takara Tomy to work on the anime series. Yuupon, a member of Nitroplus will provide the original character designs while adapted by Chiyuki Tanaka, Liden Films will provide the animation and Shinji Takamatsu will direct the series. Harmony Unleashed: AppleSpark Chronicles Harmony Unleashed: AppleSpark Chronicles ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド：アップルスパーククロニクル', Hāmonīanrīshudo: Appurusupākukuronikuru) is an upcoming AU Japanese-American anime series from NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc. and Hasbro Studios and produced by Production I.G and Bandai Visual. It is directed by Kazuya Tsurumaki, with composition by Yasuko Kobayashi based on an original story by Aaron Montalvo and animated by Production I.G in co-operation with Gainax and Trigger. The series will be airing on December 21st, 2013 on TV Tokyo and a week later on AT-X. Like HPCS and the main series, It's a crossover of the MLP Chronicles franchise and some of his favorites with MLP as well as an alternate story with elements based on The AppleSpark Six and Equestria Girls. This is the first anime series that Sunrise and Aniplex are not involved in this project and also the first Production I.G anime series not only in the Harmony Unleashed anime incarnations, but to have Trigger and Gainax co-operating due to some of the animators and artist that worked for Gainax and Trigger. Harmony Unleashed: Spirit Brony High Harmony Unleashed: Spirit Brony High ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド スピリットブロニ高校学園,' Hamonianrishudo Supiritoburoni Kōkō Gakuen; lit. Spirit Brony High School Academy) is a Japanese anime OVA series and the 7th animated Harmony Unleashed series produced by Bandai Visual, Takara Tomy, Bushiroad, Production I.G. and Tatsunoko. The anime series is directed by Tetsuro Araki (Death Note, Highschool of the Dead, Attack on Titan, Guilty Crown) with structure by Aaron Montalvo as the storywriter and Kazuki Nakashima as the story editor with original character designs by MLP manga's illustrator Akira Himekawa, adapted by Shingo Adachi and Takahiro Kishida and music by Taku Iwasaki. The anime takes place in the future 15 years after HPCS considering it as a spin-off sequel to Equestrian Trinity and Human Ponidox Continuum Shift in an alternate universe. The episodes will stream for 2 eps for 7 days at Bandai Channel and NicoNico in Japan and releasing on Blu-ray and DVD from Bandai Visual in the Spring. The series is licensed by FUNimation in North America, Anime Limited in the United Kingdom and Siren Visual in the Oceania with an english dub produced by Hollowfox Entertainment and it will simulcast the series in Crunchyroll, Hulu, NicoNico and Crackle, and releasing the series with an english dub in the Summer. Harmony Unleashed: Jaegermeisters Harmony Unleashed: Jaegermeisters ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド：イエガーマイスタース', Hāmonīanrīshudo: Iegāmaisutāsu) is a Japanese anime television series and the 9th animated incarnation of the Harmony Unleashed series produced by Hollowfox Entertainment, Bandai Visual, Bushiroad, Takara Tomy and Production I.G. The anime series is written by Yoji Enokido, assisted by Yosuke Kuroda, directed by Seiji Mizushima, and animated by IG Port's subsidiaries, Wit Studio and Xebec. The series will air in January 2014 in TV Tokyo and AT-X. The series is rated TV-MA, which it's the second anime series of Harmony Unleashed to be rated TV-MA. The series, with co-ordination with D-rights' American subsidiary, Sunrights Inc. and Viz Media, is licensed by Production I.G. LLC with an english dub produced by Hollowfox Entertainment with assistance of recording with Studiopolis Inc., NYAV Post, Bang! Zoom Entertainment, Blue Water Studios and Ocean Productions. Harmony Unleashed Superhero Spin-offs Pegasister Rangers: The Animated Series Pegasister Rangers: The Animated Series (also known in Japan and Asia as Pony Shojo Sentai: Harmony VI: The Animation; ''ポニー少女戦隊ハーモニーシックス: THE ANIMATION, Poni Shojo Sentai Hamoni Shikksu Za Animeshon'') is a Japanese anime television series based on the Sentai/Sailor Moon-like team, the Pegasister Rangers from the Harmony Unleashed series, as well as a spin-off of the live-action/animated series, Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria produced by Toei Animation, Bandai Visual, Takara Tomy and Bushiroad in joint with Ultra Super Pictures and Hollowfox Entertainment. The series is chief directed by Kenichi Imaizumi, directed by Yutaka Yamamoto, written by Reiko Yoshida and Izumi Todo, character designs provided by Yoshihiro Nagamori and Akio Watanabe and animated by Ordet with co-operation with Toei Animation. The series will air on TV Asahi in Fall 2014 in Japan, in the US it will be simulcasted by Hulu (under the Anime Network category) and Crunchyroll. Hollowfox Entertainment and Hasbro Studios announced that they will co-operate with Sentai Filmworks to license the series, alongside the Harmony Jaeger OVA series for an english dub produced by New Generation Pictures and Bang Zoom! Entertainment, and it will air on Anime Network, Neon Alley and NaruIchi97 Anitoku (now as of 2014, AM-Bushidox) same time as Japan, by airing both english dub and subbed the next day when it airs on Japan. Harmony Jaeger: Rising Judgement Harmony Jaeger: Rising Judgement ''(ハーモニーイエガー·ライジングジャッジメント, Hāmonī iegā raijingu jajjimento)'' is a Japanese original video animation series produced by Bones, Kadokawa, Takara Tomy, Bushiroad and Hollowfox Entertainment, written by Riku Sanjo and Ichiro Okouchi, and directed by Yasuhiro Irie for Bandai Channel. Like the Toei-produced Pegasister Rangers anime, It is another anime spin-off of the Guardians of Equestria television series. The anime OVA series will release in the Fall of 2014 and it will air on Bandai Channel and NicoNico. Sentai Filmworks and Hollowfox Entertainment licenses the series to simulcast on Anime Network, Hulu and Crunchyroll, alongside the Pegasister Rangers anime. They also will provide an english dub produced by Bang Zoom! Entertainment, and it will air on Anime Network, Neon Alley and NaruIchi97 Anitoku (now as of 2014, AM-Bushidox) same time as Japan, by airing both english dub and subbed the next day when it airs on Japan. Harmony Unleashed All-Stars: Trigger Factor TBA Harmony Unleashed: PoniFight TBA Category:Anime series Category:Animated Category:TV Series Category:OVA Category:Harmony Unleashed